PS I Love You
by gleekinpink
Summary: When Owen has to go back to war, He writes letters to Cristina. Can their love surivie?   Mostly Owen/Cristina.
1. Don't Go

PS I love you

I do not own anything

When Owen goes back to the War he writes letter from over seas to Cristina

Gizzie never happened. George & Callie are married still

Pairings: OwenCristina, MerDer, alexIzzie, Callie/George

And George never got hit by a bus. Some dude named Gary Clark did

"I have to go back" Owen said

"Say hi to George for me" Cristina said

"Cristina" Owen said

"I love you" she said

He kissed her like never before a kiss with love and passion that makes you fall in love. Weak at the knees, heart pounding with love.

"Were still getting married right?" she asked after they took a break for air

"Yes" he said

'tell him that I love him" Calie said to Owen as he got loaded up

"I know I will" Owen said with a small smile

He went over to Cristina and kissed her with passion more passion than ever

"Knock it off you lovebirds" said Henry an fellow army guy

"My kids are here!" Collin said hugging his kids

Owen smirked

"We have to go now Owen" Henry said

"I love you" Owen said to Christina

"Write down letters" Christina said

"I know" Owen said

"I love you too' Cristina said

Dear Cristina,

I'm writing this next to George who is also writing a letter to Callie of course

He says hi back.

I love you babe remember that.

10 soldiers were almost killed in a bombing today.

George & I worked to save this one guy. But he didn't make it.

How is the weather? Rainy? Here it is hot no rain

How are you? Using my pillow at night?

I use your pillow. I took it.

I just love the way you smell

I wish I could kiss you like we always do

I miss you so much.

Did you get the gift packages I sent you?

I got yours.

I wait to smell you at night.

Love you always,

Owen xoxo

Dear Owen,

You took my pillow..

Nice

I got to hold a heart in my hands today.

Callie & I are fine.

Well I miss you and come back soon

Like now.

Love,

Cristina

Did you like it?

That's all I have so far..

Anyways R&R


	2. Knocked Up

A/N: Okay I should be doing my homework right now but I'm to lazy to. But I saw how much feedback I got and I didn't know that so many of you would love it!

Thanks for your reviews :)

I had this story for a while sitting in my documents collecting nothing.

Enough of my rambling here you go

Don't forget to check out SGES which has an Owen/Christina parring :)

I also don't own anything

Okay I'll shut up know

gagagagagagaggagagaggagagga

Dear Cristina,

I wish I could come back.

But as you know I can't.

I love you.

Today we had to wash the sheets.

I didn't wash the pillow.

Instead I stuffed it in bag which had pictures of you

And your underwear.

I miss you more

Love,

Owen

"So Cristina" Callie said to Cristina while watching a surgery.

"What?'

"There this group for Army Families the next town over that's tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?"

"Sure I guess. I have tomorrow off. I was planning to get drunk at the bar"

"So I take that as a yes?"

"Yes. Now shoo Hahn is about to clip the aurora"

"Derek wants a kid" Meredith said to Cristina and Izzie at lunch in Izzie's room later that day.

"McDreamy wants you preggo?"

"I want a kid. But Alex is afraid of the kid getting cancer" Izzie said

"He doesn't want to knock you up because you have cancer. He doesn't want to shave off his hair. He wants McDreamy hair" Cristina said

"Cristina!" Meredith said hitting Christina

Izzie rolled her eyes

"I would totally knock you up. But I have Owen"

Meredith rolled her eyes

"You know if you have the kid then it had to have the Mcdreamy hair" Cristina said

"You know she's just upset because she doesn't get sex. She's jealous of us. We get awesome sex us Grey sisters" Lexie said sitting down

"It's true" Meredith said

"In fact I'm knocked up" Lexie said

"Congrats! Izzie said

"Yeah congrats" Meredith said hugging her sister

"McSteamy knocked you up? He could be your father. Your like one of those playboy bunnies Hugh Heffer is McSteamy and your Kendra Wilkson or whatever she is called" Cristina said

"Cristina!" Meredith yelled warningly hitting Cristina lightly

Izzie laughed 'It's kinda true"

"Izzie! I can;t hit you right now since Alex would kill me"

"It's okay Mer." Lexie said rolling her eyes at Cristina

"Callie wants to me to go to this Army Family thing tomorrow"

"Fun" Meredith said

Then Mark came into the room

"How's my peanut doing?" Mark asked kissing Lexie

"Oh get a room" Cristina said when the kiss got a little to passionate

Meredith swatted Cristina

Then Mark got a 911 page

He left

"So you told him"

"He walked in to see me peeing on a stick" Lexie said

"You watch each other pee Kendra? Gross" Cristina said

"Cristina!: Meredith said

"Hey I make Owen get girl stuff for me or else no dirty sex for him he gets Alex & Izzie sex" Cristina said

"Cristina!"

"Alex & I have well had great sex." Izzie said rolling her eyes

Then Cristina got a page

"Darn 911 I got to go"

"She needs sex Meredith said

Then Lexie & Meredith got 911 pages

"Before you go Mer can you hand me that note book and pen? I need to write a letter to George" Izzie said

"Okay"

Dear Owen,

You took my underwear?

Fine You better not take anything else

Tomorrow I'm going to this Army Family thing with Callie

Also Mark knocked up little Grey

I heard a rumor that Burke is coming back

I'm not gonna have sex with him

I miss you

Love,

Cristina


	3. Army Wives

A/N: Well I decide to write another chapter since I like how this story is going.

Anyways I would like to thank my reviewers

OCshipper,AiLing,Jessica,Reannederful,Mad orange, earth2eternity, got2lovemel and OCaddict thanks for your awesome reviews

Also as you may know I changed my pename to ..love from Melissaluvga

Well I like the one I have currently better. I may change it idk yet

Anyhow back to the story.

got2lovemel- Your review made my day. Thanks

"Let's go Cristina" Callie said

"I'm coming" Cristina said

10 minutes later and Callie & Cristina were at some church for the meeting. There was folding chairs in a circle. Half of them were full. All of them were wearing name tags that said "My name is_"

"Welcome" said a medium height women with a name tag that said "Sandra" Sandra had deep brown eyes and was wearing jeans and and "Army Wife" tee. "And you are?" she asked giving a name tag to each person.

"Dr Callie O'Malley and Dr Cristina Yang." Callie said. Cristina put down her name on her bright red name tag. Cristina sighed. Why had she said yes to Callie? She didn't know. She was Cristina who did not do Surport group thingys.

Once they sat down, The meeting began. Cristina looked around the room. All of them were women. Cristina's phone buzzed it was a text from Meredith.

_"How's the meeting so far?"_ Meredith has asked

"Hello. My name is Sandra." "My husband is in the army his name is Sam." "Now I would like everyone to go around the room and induced themselves. Tell which of your loved ones is in the army" She said in a perky voice. Crsitina sighed and rolled her eyes at the perky women.

"My name is Dr Callie O'Malley. Uh I'm a bone doctor and my husband, George is the army" Callie said nervously. Next. was Cristina's turn. She sighed

"My name is Dr Cristina Yang. I'm a resident. I work with Callie in the same hospital. Our husbands are friends in the army. And my husband Owen Hunt is the army" She said.

The rest of the meeting went by fast. Cristina hated it. She was not one of those people who shared her feelings.

The next day Cristina woke up. She felt nauseated. She got ready for work skipping breakfast.

"So how was the meeting?" Izzie asked Cristina as Cristina was checking her vitals.

"Horrible" Cristina said "I do not do feelings" Cristina said rolling her eyes.

Izzie laughed "Are you okay? You look pale" Izzie said

Then Cristina ran to the bathroom. She lost her coffee and last night's dinner.

Cristina washed her face and hands.

"That's a nice answer" Izzie said after Cristina came back

"Yeah. You sounded like Lexie" Meredith said coming in

"Very funny" Cristina said. She thought to herself. When did I last get my period?

"Are you late?" Izzie asked worriedly

"She looks like she thinks she's late" Meredith said

"Uh.. crap. I am" Cristina said she sighed.

'When's the last time you and Hunt did the McNasty?"Meredith asked

"Before he left. Like while we were in the-" Cristina said but was cut off by Izzie

"Okay we don't know to the dirty details" Izzie said rolling her eyes

"It's normal Izzie to do the McNasty anywhere. in fact I did the McNasty-" Meredith said

"We get the picture. No need to do the details. To much info for Izzie" Izzie said

"Anyhow Should I run a blood test?" Meredith asked

"Nah. It's stress" Cristina said

'Okay" Meredith said

Dear Cristina,

How are you?

How was the Army Family thing?

I miss you so much

Also please send something of yours.

I miss you

Also how's work going along?

Love,

Owen

Cristina quickly took the box and ripped it open

She quickly got a carton of apple juice and headed to the bathroom.

After 5 min of waiting she picked up the stick

It said "PREGANT

Also reviews = more chapters.

If I get 4 reviews by the 13th, Then you get a chappie

I'm that nice :)


	4. Pregoo

A/N; Okay you can yell at me for not writing. But before you do I have some excuses I got busy. I had homework and tests to study for. (Which BTW I think I failed one of them (rolls eyes) ). Anyhow I also got writers block. Yeah I know that I had a big juicy surprise . I'm sorry that this is a short chapter. Also don't expect an update around Christmas till Jan 5th ?. Cause IM GOING TO A MAGICAL PLACE CALLED DISNEY LAND. I'm super excited. Enough of my bragging and lame excuses (which are true) here's the chapter.

A/N2: Thanks to my awesome reviewers. You know who you are J

A/N 3: Happy Turkey Day! Have fun eating nothing but turkey sandwiches for like 4 months. If you don't celebrate Thanksgiving, uh happy Thursday! Okay I'll stop ranting. Here's the story

Disclaimer: If I owned grey's anatomy then would I be writing a disclaimer? I don't own anything expect Sandra in the last chapter… SHES MINEEEE! Just Kidding

Cristina thought to her self. "How could she get Prego?"

She quickly called Meredith. "Hey Cris-" Meredith said but she got cut off by Cristina.

"You need to come over now.. Bring some pregoo tests too. I have a sister that might be pregooo" she lied

'You have a sis-?"

"Shut up and hurry" Cristina said

"Okay See ya"

When Meredith got there, Cristina told her the truth.

"So you don't have a sister" Meredith said

"No I don't have one. Now what do I do?"

"Tell Owen?" Meredith said

"Over a letter?"

"That is romantic yo-"

"Shut Up! Let me think" Cristina said cutting her off

"Wow. Already you have mood swings"

'I'll write him a letter" "And I do not have mood swings" Cristina said rolling her eyes.

"How are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know! It's a freaking letter" Cristina shouted

"Come on lets go ask Izzie" Meredith said

"She's not Athena or whatever that godnees of love name is"

Meredith laughed "Come on let's go"

After they told Athena I mean Izzie the situation Izzie said that she should show the baby on webcam like they did in _My Generation. _

"But how am I going to tell him?"

"just write him a letter"

"After it's in the safe zone" Meredith said

"Oh yeah congrats I guess" Izzie said

"I am going to tell him now" Cristina said

Meredith passed her some paper and a pen

_Dear Owen,_

_I am pregnant_

_It's yours. _

_Love, Cristina _

"Done" Cristina said

'That was short" Meredith said reading the letter

"I don't know what else to say

"Send a picture of the sonogram" Izzie said

"Can you do it Mer?" Cristina asked

"Sure"

"Make me a copy! I need to see my niece!" Izzie said as Cristina & Meredith went to find a sonogram room

"It's tiny" said Alex who they bumped into

"Your supposed to be guarding the door' Cristina said throwing a pillow at him

Alex rolled his eyes and shut the door.

Meredith printed of 3 copies and they went into Izzie's room and handed her a copy.

"It's tiny" Izzie said giggling

"Yeah it sure is" Meredith said

'Owens going to be happy" Izzie said

"Best Christmas gift ever" Meredith said

A/N: Okay like I said before I have writers block but hey at least I made a chapter J

But most of that was AN XD

R & R J


	5. Chick Fllicks

A/N: Okay, so I felt in a giving mood.. So here's another chapter J

(And I'm bored) Well thanks for the reviews you guys wrote you know who you are. You guys are so lucky that you get 2 chapters in one day! Well APPLE PIE yeah random.. (Do's it count if I made it at 12:00am in the morning? The 2 nd chapter?)

A/N2: Oh yeah Do you guys have any questions or ideas? Just message me or something. Also this chapter takes place when the docs have the day off J

Disclaimer: ß Just guess… I don't own anything

Cristina was about 1 month along her stomach started to show a little bit.

'He hasn't written back. George did! They send their letters together!" Cristina said pacing back in forth in Callie & Cristina's apartment.

"Calm Down. You just told him that you were knocked up" Callie said

"So!" Cristina said

Then Cristina's phone buzzed

"It's Izzie. They want us to get some chick flicks so we can watch them" Cristiana said rolling her eyes.

"Fun! Lets do it We can get some wine too and popcorn well water for you"

"It's for Izzie" Cristiana said to her self

So they went to the move rental place.

"God! Damn it!" Callie said hiding behind Cristina

"What?" Cristina said rolling her eyes looking at the movie _Under the Tuscan Sun. _

"It's that new girl Arizona, she has like a lesbo crush on me" Callie said pretended to look at the back of _He's Just Not That Into You. _

"Hi! Calliope" Arizona said she was holding Finding Nemo DVD

'Hey" Callie said

"Got anything interesting?" Arizona asked

"Yeah Dear John" Callie said

"Oh that would be precept for you guys!: Arizona said

"Excuse me? Nemo girl" Cristina said rolling her eyes

"Uh well since you have husbands in the war" Arizona said nervously

'You know we got to go" Callie said rushing up to the counter buying the movies and 2 large buckets of packaged popcorn. After they were done paying for it, they hoped into the car.

"That was mean you know" Callie said raising her eyebrows.

"Damn Hormones" Cristiana said crying .

"Come on I'll get you some donuts" " Callie said

Finally they got to Izzie's room

'Yay! Donuts!" Lexie said taking one and sitting on Mark's lap

"Why are the men here?" Cristina asked

"We have the day off" Alex said

"What kind of movies do you have?" Izzie asked

"Knocked Up, Maid of Honor, Dear John, Under The Tuscan Sun and Marley and me" Callie said

"All chick flicks" Alex said rolling her eyes

"Knocked up is good" Izzie said

"We need um good movies" Derek said

"Marley and Me? Welll don't cry Lexie it's sad" Mark said

"We saw Marley and me Mark. You cried like a baby" Lexie said pouting

All of the boys laughed

"Besides if you don't watch this with us, no sex for a month" Meredith said

Alex, Mark and Derek groaned. "Let's watch Knocked Up" Alex said

"The Alison girl is hot" Alex said smirking but got a shove by Izzie

"I mean she's second hot. First comes my sexy wife Izzie" Alex said

"Much Better" Izzie said

After watching all of the movies, it was 10:00pm.

'Let's go Lexie. Peanut needs to watch a -" Mark aid but was cut of by Lexie

"Like which movie?" Lexie said batting her eyes

"Uh uh Toy Story" Mark said

Finally the gang went back home and Cristianawent to bed and write another letter to Owen.

_Dear Owen,_

_I miss You._

_The baby is starting to grow._

_Love,_

_Cristiana _

She attached a sonogram. Then she got a phone call it was from Owen.

So well I'm tired so I'm going to bed. I'll write more soon J


	6. Phone Call

A/N: Okay I have some bad stuff that's going to happen in a while. I'm waiting un till I get to chapter 10 or something. Anyhow Happy Thanksgiving! And I'm thankful for all of your reviews and my house and family. What are you thankful for? Half the reason why I wrote this chapter cause of fluffy stories XD

A/N2: Okay I have a new rule. Don't leave any bad reviews. One person reviewed my other story and left criticism. I'm not naming any people but if you don't like my stories back off okay?

Disclaimer: Sondra Rhimes does not write disclaimers..

"Owen!" Cristina said into the phone almost screaming she was so happy.

"_Hey Babe I got your letter. We are in an area with phone connection. How's peanut? Send me more sonograms I need to show them off" _Owen said in his "sexy voice" as he puts it

"Peanut's good. When are you coming back?" Cristina asked

"let me talk to George!" Callie said

"In a few. But no phone sex" Cristina said

"_I'm coming home in two months. I told my boss about Peanut." Owen said laughing _

"Good. I'm soo happy." The pair talked for 30 more minutes, so Callie could talk to George

"_Hey Baby" George said _

"I can't wait till you get come on break. Get prepared for dirty sex" Callie said

"_We can get a hotel room" _Owen said laughing in the background

"_I miss you sexy thing" _George said

"I thought I said no phone sex!" Cristina said

"I miss you more" Callie said rolling her eyes at Cristina

"I'm going to get ice cream" Cristina said

"Get me some too" Callie said

After the phone call, since some other person wanted to use the phone,

Callie and Cristina were now in the living room watching old surgery clips.

"Hello?" Meredith asked letting her self in

"Owen called" Cristina said shutting the TV off.

"He did?" Meredith asked

"So why are you here? I thought you had a brain tumor remover?"

"Oh the patient coded two hours before surgery" Meredith said

"Oh"

One month later..

Callie & Cristina were charting in the pit

"Hey sexy thing" said a voice

"George!" Callie said throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

"Congrats Cris, You made Owen brag everyday about your baby" Geroge said

Cristina rolled her eyes

"George!" Merdith said hugging her friend

"Come Callie, lets go to an-" Geroe said

"Gross guys' Cristina said cutting George off when he put his hand around her waist.


	7. Home is a 4 lettered word

A/N: I'm still alive. I've been busy lately. Getting all of my xmas gifts for friends and family and school . Anyhow here you go. Homework grr

Disclaimer: I don't own anything I do own Adam

It was now 4 months later.

Cristina was waiting at the airport with all other army wives.

She and Callie stood together waiting for their husbands

She noticed as two younger kids held a sloppy sign that said "welcome home daddy" She couldn't believe that she was going to have a kid in two months.

"OWEN!" Cristina cried out in the air port

"Cristina!: Owen said throwing his bags at a blonde girl.

The made out. Owen touched her stomach and kissed the baby

"Who is the blonde?" Cristina asked

"A friend. Cristina this is Teddy. Teddy this is Cristina my fiancé." Owen said smiling

"Nice to meet you" Teddy said

"You too" Cristina said

"Owen has told me soo much about you. He brags about the baby" Teddy said laughing

"Yeah. Look there's George " Cristina said to Callie.

"Adam!" Teddy called out to a tall man

"Hey Babe" Adam said kissing her

Callie ran over to George and you get the picture.

"Owen, I have a sonogram today. Let's go home." Cristina said

Together hand in hand they walked to her apartment.

"I'm so glad your back: Cristina asked

"Me too. Come one it's time to go to your check up" Owen said

"Okay lets go."

Owen helped Cristina up.

"Should we find out the gender?" Cristina asked

"sure" Owen said

"How about we go to the mall? Get some baby stuff. If were going to find out the gender" Cristina asked putting Owens's hand on her stomach.

"Fine." Owen said sighing

"We can go into Victoria's Secret. I'm too fat to go into there anyways but for after the baby is born." Cristina said

"Your not fat." Owen said kissing her hand as they went into the car.

"I am too" Cristina said pouting

"Your beautiful. And a hard core kick-ass heart surgeon" Owen said with a chuckle.

'Where are you going?" Callie said

"To Cristina's sologram and then the mall" Owen said

"How about we go to the mall George?" Callie asked

"But-" Geroge said sighing

"We need baby clothes" Callie said

'Your Prego?" Cristina asked

"Yes. She is" George said beaming and then rubbed Callie's belly

"Congrats" Owen said smiling

"Are you ready to find out the gender?" asked Dr. Yaoin

"Yes" Owen said beaming

"Well it looks like it's a girl. Congrats guys!" she said

"can you print out 5?" Owen asked.

"Sure" Dr. Yaoin said smiling

"A little girl" Owen said once Dr. Yaoin was out of the room

"Yeah. One for you to spoil. " Cristina said rolling her eyes

Owen laughed

"Why do you want to print out 5?" Cristina asked

"One for my mom. My office desk, Izzie, my wallet and your mother"

"Oh yeah"

"I love you peanut" Owen said to her belly

"Can we change the name?" Cristina asked.

"We'll find a baby name book at the mall"

" I like the name Claire" Cristina said while Owen helped her up.

"It seems good" Owen said

Once they were at the mall, they headed to Babys R Us

"Why Hello! Welcome! Mom & Dad! How can I help you?" asked a preppy red haired women named Marissa

"Do you sell baby name books?" Owen asked

"Yes over their. Congrats!" Marissa said

'Hey guys!" George said

"Hey" Owen said

"Here's the book" Marissa said

"Thank You" Cristina said

"Here's Claire" Owen said pointing to the sonogram

"Very Cute." Callie said

George looked at a book called "How to deal with your pregnant wife"

"George! Put the damn book down! You can't deal with me?" Callie said in a grouchy mood

"Babe, I was um just I love you!" George said

"George!" Callie said

"What?"

"Just! Wow" Callie said storming out of the store

"Good Luck" Owen said with a smirk

"Owen" Cristina warned

"Sorry. Let's go look at cribs" Owen said

"Sure"

$300 dollars spent later, they were home.

2 months later..

Cristina and Owen had found a nice house.

Cristina, Meredith, Izzie and Callie sat in lounge chairs as Alex, Owen, Derek and George helped load boxes into Owen and Cristina's new house.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith blurted out

"congrats!" the girls all said

"I think it's safe now" Meredith said while Derek flashed her a smile.

'Good I'm so happy for you guys!" Izzie said

"Lexie had her baby yesterday. A baby girl" Meredith said sighing

"I think my water just broke" Cristina said

A/N: Do you likeeee? I hope so

R&R!


	8. Home part 2

A/N: I have to admit I love this story. I am in the writing mood so expect updates in Family is a 6 lettered word too. Also Alex is a OB/GY since Addison left. Izzie is peads,. You know how I said that a bad things going to happen in chapter 10?

I can't give much away. Anyhow I need a middle name for Claire. I can chose another name like Julia. I have a list of names that you can chose from. Yeah I know this is late but just go get coffee or iced tea while you think of names.

Or you can suggest one. I'll give you credit

Claire

Julia

Yamani

Emily

Kai-Kai

Bella

Oh just read.

Disclaimer: I just own any OC I made up

A/N2: Stupid snow got my flight canceled. I had to sleep in a stupid damn airport Let's just say I wasn't very happy. In other words no Disney Land

"Oh okay! Um oh my god. Callie go get Owen and Alex" Meredith instructed

While Callie went to get Owen and Alex, Izzie was patting Cristiana's back

"You're going to be okay." Izzie said

"I am not ready!" Cristina spat out

"Cristina!" Owen said in alarm

The men helped Cristina in to the car

"Hurry!" Owen barked to George who was driving the car.

When George looked back a car hit them. The car flipped over.

Izzie, Meredith, Callie and Cristina screamed. Owen looked up and he groaned Where was he?. Blood was all over his car. "Cristina!" Owen yelled he was stuck in the seatbelt . He quickly sucked in his stomach and slipped out of the seatbelt. Cristina was unconscious. "Owen. Help" Callie said

"Are you okay?" Owen asked helping Callie out of the car

"Just my leg hurts. It's broken" Callie replied

"We need to get everyone out." Owen said to Callie

"GEORGE!" Callie yelled.

"He's unconscious" Callie said crying

"You need to pull your self together and help my wife out of the damn car!" Owen barked .

"Okay I'll try" Callie said with a sniffle

Owen and Callie quickly pulled Cristiana out of the car.

"Oh my god!" said a voice coming over to them, Limping.

"Teddy?" Owen questioned

"I'm here. I'm so sorry. I was looking for my lipstick and-" Teddy said nervously

"Are you okay?" Owen asked. Teddy was holding her side

"Just my rib hurts." Teddy whimpered

"Well. The doctors will fix that. Now we need to fix this mess. Help everyone out of the car, call 911" Owen said

"Owen?' Cristina whispered

"Cristina! I'm here what hurts? Is the baby commming. Is she alright?" Owen said worriedly running over to her.

"My arm hurts. The contractions are 5 minutes apart" Cristina said whining

"Teddy can you call 911?" Owen asked

"My phone has no connection" Teddy said annoyed with her phone

"Okay go to the neighbors. Run" Owen barked

"Oh god. Claire is coming" Cristina cried out in pain

Owen took of his shirt.

"Oh my god." said a man

"I'm Owen. This is Cristina my wife. We are about to have a baby so we need blankets" Owen chuckled

"I'm Dr John Smith. I'm peadtics cardio" John said

"We are doctors too working at Seattle Grace." Callie said

John quickly went into his house to get supplies and to call 911

Then Meredith, Alex, George and Derek came out of the car. Alex had Izzie on him. Since she broke both of her legs.

'Cristina push!" Meredith said holding her person's hand

Cries filled the street as two ambulance trucks pulled up.

Then Jon came out

"Okay the ambulance is just coming and oh my god" John said looking at Claire

"We breed like rabbits" Cristina said to John

"You do" John said looking at Callie's stomach

"Oh okay! Um I'll take the mom and baby" said a young paramedic

John went to take a look at Claire and another guy who came out from his house gave a shirt to Owen since it was freezing.

"George we got to have a home birth it looks relaxing" Callie said hugging George.

When they finally got to the hospital, Arizona was there. "I'll take the baby" she said. "What about my baby?' asked Callie with a worried look. "Calliope" Arizona said. "Call me Callie you baby" Callie snapped. Arizona sighed. "sorry" George whispered.

"Do you know where my wife Teddy is?" asked Adam to a nurse.

"She's over there" said Nurse Tyler

Adam kissed Teddy with passion.

'That was a good day" Owen said to Cristina in her hospital bed.

He put his arm around her and smiled at the little bundle of joy in her arms.

"Yeah" Cristina said kissing him

"Best day ever" she replied

A/N: Like it? You know what to do.

If I don't update till after January, then Merry Christmas and happy holidays.

Sorry for the short update. I still needed the name

REVIEW AND REVIEW thank you


	9. Family

A/N: Well , here you go

Sorry for not writing lately okay sorry for no updates

I have 2 essays, 2 projects , many tests/quizzes and homework to deal with.

But it's all done :D Yes I Melissa did a whole project in one day

And I got an A on my test so here you go

Disclaimer: don't own anything

Two days later

Claire & Cristina were being discharged.

"I'm still really sorry" Teddy said wheeling in to Cristina's room

"It's okay"

Teddy felt light headed.

"I-I-I" Teddy stammered

"Teddy?" Cristina said shaking the cardio god who fell to the floor

"Hi babe I got-" Owen said but saw Teddy on the floor passed out

"We need a crash cart!" a nurse yelled

Adam was being held back by Owen

"Charge to 150" Bailey yelled

Teddy's lifeless body jumped up

"Damn Nothing Charge to 160" Bailey ordered

"Owen take Claire out" Cristina said

Arizona took the baby back

"Nothing Damn Come on Teddy" said Bailey

"We got something!" Cristina said pointing to the screen

"put her on the ventilator" Bailey said to a resident

"ICU?" asked the resident

"Yes: Bailey whispered

Finally Owen and Cristina got home after two long days of staying with Teddy.

"Welcome home Claire" Owe said smiling shutting the door in Cristina's face

"Hey!"

"Sorry Baby" Owen said. He only called her baby when he was in trouble with her.

"Owen I gave birth to your damn child you and your stupid sperm" Cristina barked

"Baby Claire is an gift"

Cristina kissed him on the cheek

"I can't believe that you have children first" Meredith said one day while holding Claire while Cristina raced around the house cleaning

"God! My mom coming over here!" Cristiana sighed angrily

'Calm down. You're mom isn't that bad" Owen said picking up Claire

'Wear something inappropriate" Meredith suggested

"I agree" Owen said in his sexy voice

"Perv" Cristina said whacking him with a magazine

"Cristina!" said her mother running over to Cristina

"Mom" Cristina groaned

"Let me see my granddaughter" she said throwing her jacket on Meredith's head

"I'm not a coat rack" Meredith said rolling her eyes

The phone rang

"She's so pretty. She looked a lot like you when you were this age" her mother said softly

"What?" Owen said nervously into the phone

"Is everything okay?" Meredith whispered

"I'll be right over. Thanks" Owen said sadly

"What's wrong? Asked Saul who just came in with 2 large Babies R Us bags

"Adam's going to take her off of life support" Owen said sadly

"Owen" Cristina said softly as he shut the door.

"I should go. Derek & I have a doctor appointment for the baby." Meredith said nervously

Cristina gave her "help me look"

Meredith quickly put on her coat and ran out the door.

"Mom. Can you watch Claire? A friend of Owen's is dying so I have to go deal with it"

Cristina said giving the baby to her mother and running out the door

"That's to bd. Tell Owen my condolences" Helen said

She found Meredith and Owen out in the car in the parking lot.

"Owen" Cristina said softly

"Don't- I' tried He won't talk" Meredith said coming over to her friend

Owen then got out of the car and went over to some tress and lost his lunch.

Cristina ran over to him rubbing his back and they went into the car.

Bailey greeted them.

'Adam is waiting for you" Bailey said softly touching Owens's arm

"Don't" Cristina whispered

Cristina and Meredith sat outside in the waiting room. Finally after 2 hours Owen came out.

Owen went over to Cristina and cried.

They went into an in-call room and Owen put his head in her lap.

A/N: You can kill me XD JK

Anyways 1 more chapter till the final!

There will be a sequel to this called Family, Love, and Happiness

Title subjected to change

It's about them raising Claire.

R&R!


	10. Right here, right now

A/N: Well here's the last chapter!

It take place about a couple of months after the previous chapter.

Sequel to this coming soon !

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Grey's Anatomy. However, Jesse Williams is locked up in my basement. We just got married (cough forced marriage cough) . Wait! I need to feed him.

Review Please. You will get to meet Jesse Williams ( Jackson Avery) maybe.

"Owen! You said that you would fix the sink today" Cristina said to Owen twirling her hair. Cristina twirls her hair in order for Owen, to do something like change Claire's diaper or turn off the football game. She hated it since it was girly. But Meredith said it worked on Derek. And it worked on Owen. That is how she drags him to Tiffany's and Macys.

"But the game is on and Derek, Alex and Mark will be here any second.' Owen said still looking at the football game."

"But Owen! . " Cristina said whining

The door bell rang and Mark, Lexie, Alex, Izzie, Meredith and Derek came in the babies: Hailey Sloan and Meghan Grey-Shepard came along to. The boys quickly headed to the living room to watch the football game while, the girls headed to the kitchen.

"Where's Claire?" Meredith asked

"Down for a nap"

"Derek and Mark had the football game on the radio It was so annoying" Izzie said holding Meghan while Meredith went to get some chips for the boys.

"Don't nurse your baby here Lexie!" Cristina whined

"Nursing!" Mark said running over like a child on Christmas morning

"Perv" Cristina said rolling her eyes

"Mark! You owe Alex 50 bucks!" Derek called out to Mark

"They scored already? Damn" Mark said running back

"Ever since Callie & George moved to Texas, he's been following me around like a helpless puppy! He can't seem to be away from me for one second!" Lexie whined

"How's Owen holding up?" Izzie asked her friend

"I think he's depressed. He won't do anything1 He just sits in front of the TV right after work" Cristina said sighing

'Does the hair twirling work?" Meredith asked

"What is hair twirling" Izzie and Lexie asked

"It works on Derek and Owen. You just twirl your hair and they do anything you want. From massaging to getting tampons" Meredith said with a laugh.

"I'm going to try it on Alex tonight, I could use a good massage" Izzie said dreamily

"You should talk to Owen" Lexie said

"Because?"

"Depression can kill people" Lexie said looking down at Hailey

'Lexie!" Meredith yelled at her half sister

"It's okay. I should talk to him anyways" Cristina said

After their friends left, Owne and Cristina sat on their bed.

"Owen, I'm worried about you. You have gotten depressed lately" Cristina said stroking Owen 's arm

Owen shot up and got out of bed. Cristina followed him. He had a glaze in his eyes like he did when he chocked her when he had PSTD . At this time he pushed her . Since she was petite, she was on the ground . She quickly got up, threw on some clothes grabbed Claire, some clothes and Claire's stuff and ran out the door crying. She ran out to her car and over to Meredith's house.

Jackson opened the door.

"Why are you here?" Jackson asked taking Claire. April walked in, who was about 8 months pregnant with Jackson's child.

"Owen and I had a why are you here?" Cristina said looking down at Claire.

"Our house is getting painted. The paint is bad for April and June who they were going to their kid.

Meredith walked down the stairs and the twisted sisters ran upstairs with Claire into the guestroom.

"I think Owen had another PSTD attack when I tried talking to him about his depression. " Cristina said.

"You can sleep here. Is Claire hurt?" Meredith asked looking down at her goddaughter.

'Yes. He only pushed me" Cristina said softly

"Oh Cristina" Meredith said pulling her person into a hug

After a while, Meredith and Cristina deiced to watch old surgical tapes, so together they sat in the bed watching them. Claire was in Meghan's room.

"Owen is here" Derek said looking at his wife and her "person" .

Cristina quickly got up and ran down stairs, to find April patting Owens's hand reassuringly. They quickly got up and scurried off to their room.

"Cristina, You're right I think I had a PSTD attack from the car accident. I do have depression from Teddy's death" Owen said crying into Cristina's shoulder .

"It's okay. We can go to Dr. Wyatt's tomorrow. " Cristina said rubbing his back.

Together, they went into the guest room. Cristina kissed Owen goodnight and fell asleep with Owens's arm around her waist . She had a flashback of their proposal, just months before he left.

_It was a boring rainy afternoon, it was Owen and Cristina's 5 year anniversary. Owen dragged her to the room were they met. It was full of pictures of the couple, and an x-ray of the icicle._

"_Owen" Cristina whispered. He put his finger to her lips ._

"_Cristina, ever since the day, I met you I fell in love. I brought this on our first date, since I knew you were the one for me. Every day I wake up, and I see you, I fall in love all over again I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Cristina Yang, marry me" Owen said with tears in his eyes _

_Cristina nodded her head, and the couple kissed with passion. Meredith knocked on the door. In cam in Izzie, Callie, Lexie, George, Derek, Alex and Mark. _

"_You know this was recorded on tape" she said with a smile and her eyes ere shining._

_Cristina looked up from the camera smiled and resumed kissing Owen, as Izzie clapped and put her head on Alex's shoulder as the girls cried happy tears. _

The next day they went to Dr. Wyatt's. Owen got on medication.

The day after that, while Cristina was doing surgery, Meredith, Lexie, Izzie, Alex, Derek and Mark met up at a bar.

'We are going to plan a surprise wedding! " Meredith said.

They all liked that idea. After hours of planning, it was deiced that they were going to hold a wedding in Meredith's backyard.

Cristina later that night, watched the engagement clip over and over again with Owen.

"We should get married soon" Owen said kissing Cristina on the cheek .

"I want to wait, I like being engaged to you" Cristina said

They went into a kiss.

"This is perfect. Our life right now' Cristina thought to her self .

A/N: Ugh. I wish I could have made this longer but I have stupid writer's block. Anyhow, in the sequel, they get married. They were supposed to but with Claire and all it got hard.


End file.
